Eve Spicer
Eve Spicer was the daughter of Holly Spicer and Abel Villareal. Her birth was considered very unusual since her father, Abel Villareal, had died from a heart attack before she could have been conceived. It has been proven that she, in fact, is Abel Villareal’s daughter. She has a slightly older brother named Seth, and the two are half-siblings to Phoenix Villareal. She lived in the Mid-Nowhere house with her brother, her mom, and cousin, Sammy B, in Windenburg until she ran away Forgotten Hollow. Eve was born sometime after the 8th episode of Road to Fame. Eve’s name means ‘living‘ or is known as Eve from the bible. Description Eve was a very evil witch, born with magic from her mother Holly Spicer. Unlike her brother Seth, Eve enjoyed being evil and killing people. As a toddler, she was very sweet and as a child, but as she aged up into a teenager, she loved learning magic but took it too far when she was angry that Seth enjoyed acting like a human teenager. As she grew older, Eve got more powerful and want to kill people that would eventually cause her to use them as food for vampires she would soon take control of, such as Arya Ambrogio. Even though Eve didn't hurt Sammy B, Sebastian and Cody physically like she hurt other people, she disliked them a lot, especially Sammy B and Seb, after she was taken down during a fight with Seb. Although Eve was very powerful and strong, she was average during physical fights, losing against Seb but winning against Raven. Known cc Skin here Hair (current) here 2nd eyeshadow here ⚠️ Adfly ⚠️ Toddlerhood Eve aged up into a toddler not long before the 59th episode of In the City when her aunt, Lilith, found out about her niece, Eve, and also her nephew, Seth. In order for Eve to have been born, Holly had to give up some of her life. Eve was given white hair in contrast to her brother's black hair. She and Seth were considered "the last goodbye" from their father, Abel. She was created by her mother, Holly, who is a witch. Childhood Eve was artificially aged up into a child in the first episode of Witches by her mother, Holly, using a magic spell. She was aged up at the same time as her brother even though they are different ages. This was done to her and Seth would be able to learn magic. She proved to be good at teleporting and all her witch homework. It was also shown that she wanted a new friend, as she and Seth didn't get along very well. Teenhood Just like when she was a toddler, Eve aged up artificially and continued to wear white to symbolize the fact that she was not born the same way as her brother, Seth, also believing that white symbolizes purity and good magic. One time, Sammy took Eve and Seth out at night in secret, and Eve grew jealous of a girl her brother was getting a crush on, as she felt it was distracting him. Despite her only practicing white magic in front of her family, she learned dark magic too and had an evil alignment, which enabled her to kill Seth's love (Izumi & Shiew) interests because of feeling that Seth should only be practicing magic instead of associating with humans. In the final Witches episode, Sammy tried to convince Eve to no longer do evil magic, but she refused to do so. Eve used her evil magic to turn an innocent man into becoming her minion and took him away to another island. Eve also moved out of the house at this time. Adulthood After the release of Realm of Magic, and after Clare bought Vampires, Eve was mentioned as the ‘white haired witch’ by Arya. It was revealed that Eve had seduced Arya (who was interested in Eve). Arya explained everything to Cody, and Eve appeared to be the problem. In episode 3 Eve was shown talking to Arya in the intro, and then she walked through her castle corridors, within which there were other vampires. She turns a man into fruit, and is then seen looking outside eating fruit from that fruit bowl. Seb’s girlfriend Zendaya is seen walking at this time, hinting that Eve may have taken her. In episode 4 of Vampires, Seb and Sammy B snuck into Eve's mansion, where Sammy tried to take down Eve and Seb managed to rescue his girlfriend Zendeya after Seb fought Eve. In revenge for this rescue, Eve kidnapped Braylen and compelled Arya to turn him into a vampire. She called Sammy to tell him what she had done, allowing Braylen a few seconds on the phone to confirm that she wasn't lying. Eve got into a duel with Raven Villareal, where surprisingly Raven had beaten Eve and Cody, a bit after Raven had used a spell, which killed Eve and defeated her once and for all. Victims -Izumi Murakami -Shiew Gillespie -Danica Hall -Marc Eggleston -Morgyn Ember -Raven Villareal (Revived) Trivia * Eve was born after Abel managed to get Holly pregnant even when he was a ghost, using dark magic which shortened Holly's life. *Eve's white hair originates from her being born using magic, Phoenix also has this hair, due to her being revived by Holly's magic. *Eve's name comes from the bible and the story of Adam and Eve, as it links to Abel's name. *Holly was discovered to be pregnant with Eve in the 8th episode of Road to Fame. * Eve is at least a year or so younger than her brother Seth. However, Seth was aged down by Sammy while Eve stayed the same age, making her both younger and older than Seth depending on how you measure her age. *Lilith found out about Eve and Seth in the 59th episode of In the City. **Eve's name was discovered and first seen in that episode. *Eve is meant to look similar to her aunt, Lilith. *Eve killed Seth’s potential love interests because she felt left out, and wanted Seth to focus on magic. *She is British and Spanish. *Eve is the first true evil sim in the series. *Eve was the first sim to kill another sim in Clare's game. *Eve and her brother Seth were mentally younger than their physical age because of Holly ageing them up before it was their time. Therefore, she has a mind of a child or teen as a young adult. *Her favourite food is human made apples. *Eve is the first adult to have Noelle's child hair as an adult. *As a witch, Eve has control over vampires, especially Arya Ambrogio. *Eve used magic to grow and style her hair. *Eve was shown to enjoy cheap and low-quality wine, leading Clare to joke that she was a "Lambrini girl". *She was finally defeated in the end of the crossover between Realm of Magic and Vampires, where she died. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth generation Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Accidental Babies Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:White hair Category:Pink eyes Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Evil Sims Category:Windenburg Category:Dead Characters Category:Mystical Category:Sister Category:Died as an adult